Time Loop
by RoseBadwolf1000
Summary: South Park has been trapped in a time loop for years. The residents inside have noticed nothing wrong, but the Earth on the outside is trying to save them. Luckily they are able to send a certain mercenary and Yardale 4.0 student back inside to save the day, with the assistance of a certain anti-christ.
1. Chapter 1

The time loop is an idea I've had stuck in my head since I doodled a little idea in math class. So here is a little interaction I wrote. I hope you will enjoy the story that I write!

-interaction begins, NOW-

South park has been stuck in this time loop for ages. The rest of the world doesn't realize. The only reason we do, is because we've been here. We escaped. The only reason we were able to get back in was because your friend Kenny isn't. Damien and Pip have him trapped in hell while we try and fix this mess.

What?! How?

Well-

Your god is a beetch, that's 'ow.

Mole you really need to stop cutting me-

You want to argue about this now? We do not know how much time we 'ave Gregory.

Good point Chr-

DO NOT CALL ME THAT!

Okay.

Um...Do you two need a room

NO/Fuck No!

Alright. So what are we going to do?

Well, first we need your permission. Once we unaltered the time-line there will be some differences.

What do you mean by that?

Well, you all experienced 9/11 as bystandards, yet Butter is clamied to be born on 9/11, so there may be some shifts. You will all remember everything, but you may be about three years older than Butters, as well as some of your other classmates.

Woah.

Sweeet.

Also, we will turn back into our adult selves while you all will most likely stay at similar ages, even Butters.

What does that mean?

You all will stay the same, only the world will have advanced around you. The rest of the world already knows about the time paradox, but no one else was able to get in.

How did you even get in anyway.

We were already 'ere. We escaped after the Canadian war.

Oh right, I had forgotten about that.

Yes. You tend to forget things when you keep reliving the same year.

Anyway. The governments of the world realized that only people who escaped the town could get back inside. We told them our experience, and we've been training different scenarios for months. However, if we die, Kenny will come back here and you will forget about this entirely, and the governments outside will realize we died. After they figure that out, we will be cloned, and they will try their best to raise those kids to come inside here and set you all free.

Ready for some action beetches?

Sure!

I'm in.

Well, If I'm going to get grounded, I'll get grounded for a good cause.

I don't know...

CARTMAN/FATASS/Eric!

Fine Fine. Let's get this over-with.

Alright, let's set your town free...Any ideas?


	2. A little chat

_**Chapter 1: Time Loop: Kenny has a little chat with Damien**_

**Summary:**_In this chapter we'll have an explanation for what is going on. We also first appearance of Kenny. We probably won't see many chapters outside of South Park. Figure I should warn you._

**Warnings: **_Swearing. Whole bunch. Oh, and this chapter has a bit of a reference to my themes story's chapter__ Pip and Death__, where Pip dies and gets the ability to go to heaven, but chooses hell anyway, earning the privilege to visit heaven at any time. So, now you understand why Pip has angel wings, and Kenny knows about them! (yay)_

**Other:** _I'm sorry if you got confused by the last chapter. It was just dialogue written for a later chapter. It was the one scene I had on repeat in my head until I wrote it. I suggest you read my themes chapter __Pip and Death__ (Chapter 20) first. Helps explain a few things. Not needed though. ENJOY! _

_-Let the story begin!-_

For Kenny, this was an average day. He was walking home from school after missing the bus, when the bus came out of nowhere and he got hit. He heard the familiar oh my god, and bastard bit, before the light faded from his mortal eyes.

When Kenny opened his eyes he saw the cosmos, heaven, and hell. He pressed the entrance button, and got rejected from heaven. Stupid Mormon rule. Then he started to fall into hell. Pip however had a different plan.

Pip had been waiting for Kenny's death all day, and needed to get him to Damien right away. He already had permission to fly Kenny straight from the cosmos to Damien from Satan, and if he got stopped by any demons he had a little V.I.A pass.

Pip saw Kenny falling, and flew up to catch him. Kenny was able to get in a muffled little thanks before Pip started determinedly flying at full speed to the dark palace. Kenny was shocked by this, and squirmed about going through the line process, and Pip just continued going. Around a minute later Pip barely slowed down, and flew through and open window of the dark palace and landed in the middle of a grand hall. The hall was huge, with blood red walls, black and white checkered marble flooring, and a certain pink couch on the opposite end of where Pip landed them. Pip set Kenny down next to him before he bowed down to Satan, saying something in Latin, then drawing a sword, Kenny hadn't even realized he had, raising it above his own head and making a slash mark on the tile floor.

Suddenly flames arose from the slash marks, and a guard dog made of flames appeared for about of second, before the flames of the dog spread in a circle, and Damien appeared in the middle of it.

Kenny didn't know if he was supposed to take this seriously. It seemed a bit over dramatic. Kenny had never experienced this before, and he was having a hard time to not laugh, though a few chuckles escaped. Damien glared at Kenny's chuckles, and the fire raged in his eyes. Kenny knew in that moment something extremely bad or important was going on, and either way he wasn't going to like it.

"Kenny, We need you to stay in hell for a few weeks." Satan spoke, standing up from his couch and making his way across the room.

Kenny looked at Satan confused, "Why?"

"Because, Kenny! You're entire town is stuck in a time loop, that is quite possibly, partially the Cult of Cthulhu's fault." Kenny was struck by this statement. The last time he had been finding out about the cult was during the gulf crisis. He had discovered his immortality had something to do with them, but was this the reason?

"Will I ever go back to Earth?"

Satan chuckled at the question, as though it had an obvious answer. "Of course you will Kenny. We still have no idea what is going on completely, but we needed to exchange you out of South Park for two people who may be able to help your town." Kenny got even more confused at this, a million thoughts running through his head, mainly about 'what has Cartman done this time?'

"No need to worry old chap. This isn't about old Eric." Kenny turned to Pip.

"What do you mean? And did you just read my mind?" Pip laughed at that.

"Oh no, I can't read minds. It's just that I can guess due to the amounts of problems started by him that would be your first thought." Kenny nodded, laughing and agreeing with Pip. It was a bit hilarious how often Cartman did something outrageous.

"Kenny, two mortals are going in to save South Park from a time loop." Kenny jumped, spinning around, at hearing Damien's voice from directly behind him. Damien continued as though Kenny didn't move. "French Mercenary Le Mole, also known as Christophe Delorne, along with The 4.0 grade average Gregory of Yardale, are getting back into South Park as we speak, turning from adults back into children. This is because they escaped the time loop. They are the only two able to get back in and save your town. The rest of the world knows, and now we are just hoping that this works." Kenny was shocked at the seriousness of the issue, so he quietly asked, lowering his hood.

"What if it doesn't?"

"Then South Park will be forever trapped in an infinite cycle, repeating the same years over and over."

-dun dun dun-

Hope you enjoyed that as much as I enjoyed writing it.


	3. Le Mole Rebirth and The Outside World

_**Chapter 2: Time Loop: Gregory and Christophe's escape**_

_**Summary: **Alright, this chapter will mainly be focusing on how Christophe and Gregory escaped the time loop, and what they did afterwards. This will also include the world outside the time loop, so be prepared for that. _

_**Warnings:** Swearing. Overly braggy Gregory. This chapter takes some effort from one of my first one-shots Ze mole is found. It doesn't exactly correlate with it, or even work with it, but it takes my ideas from it in some areas._

_**Other: **__If you don't like my story, tell me why. Help me become a better writer if you have tips. If you enjoy my work and have ideas for how this can turn out, leave them. __Coyote Smith__ is giving me some inspiration for ideas through I wouldn't mind if you did so too! Just make sure you enjoy, and if you are like me, going on fanfiction to avoid homework, DO YOUR HOMEWORK! (Then come back and read the fic.) AHHH! I'm rambling! I can't stop. Line break shut me up!_

_**-Let's begin, shall we?-**_

Gregory's head was spinning. His eyes wouldn't focus and everything was whizzing by him in a whirl. He couldn't think. He couldn't process anything around him. His best friend was dead, and it was his fault. He couldn't breath. How could he have done this? And to leave him die with such imbeciles! Gregory was fuming, and felt arms wrap around him, and suddenly his vision was clearing. It was Wendy. Of course it was bloody Wendy. She held onto him as the battle raged on, patting his back as he cried his tears for his fallen comrade. He didn't want La Resistance to live on. It didn't deserve to live on without Le Mole. Le Mole was the reason Gregory got up in the morning. Le mole was the reason he thought they could win. But that fatass, Eric Cartman, just had to blow it. He had to let Christophe's worst fear get him.

"Bloody guard dogs." He whispered pounding his fists into the upturned soil of the hole Christophe dug. "It just had to be guard dogs. These sick bastards. They can afford bloody lasers is they wanted but they chose guard dogs." Suddenly a sense of euphoria fell over the landscape Wendy let go of Gregory to inspect, but Gregory didn't care he was still grieving. "Had to be bloody guard dogs." Gregory was so out of touch he didn't see the movement before him, or the rising figure above him. "bloody guard dogs."

"Beetches, right?" Gregory gasped, and looked up to see the smiling face he never thought he'd see again. He stood and gripped Le mole in a hug, before Christophe kissed him. It was an amazing sensation, and Gregory couldn't get enough. He pulled away however and smiled.

"You're alive." The Mole simply nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks to that Kenny fucker. Little bitch made a girly wish and got into that heaven place. Now come on Gregory, we must leave this town." Gregory got confused, but held onto Le Mole's hand as they stole a Military car and drove out into the night.

Three years later the two discovered South Park on the news. The people inside were stuck in a time loop and needed people who had met those inside to fix it. They were looking for people like them. Both Gregory and Le Mole had been working as Mercenaries for the past three years. Anyone that would pay, would get a job done. They had defeated dictators, assassinated senators, and just straight up slapped someone in the face for cash. They left that morning to visit the local military front.

They were then trained for the next eight years on what could happen inside the town, and how they would overcome it. They were even trained by Satan and Damien themselves on what to do in a situation where death came into play. They were promised asylum from the down points of hell should they die inside the town. It was quite a relief for Christophe, who had last time been continuously tortured by guard dogs in a non-smoking section of hell.

Now however they were finally going in. This was the big test. They had been training to return to their 9 or 10 year old bodies, and the pain they may experience. They held hands and entered the quite, little, redneck, backwoods, time-looped, rebirth, religious, mountain town of South Park.


	4. Karen

Happy new year, well not for the citizens of south park! lol. I'm sorry I haven't updated it a while, It's hard for me to write out ideas sometimes, and if you want more of an apology read my latest themes update.

_**-Happy 2015!-**_

Gregory screamed, the little pussy. The Mole was much tougher and gagged himself prior to entering so no one would hear his. He regained balance a lot faster than Gregory, and undid the gag. The world was still spinning however, and he needed to sit down. Luckily they were not in the middle of the road anymore, and were instead sitting in the snow next to a wooden sign. The mole rubbed his forehead, trying to remember the instructions on what to do after they got inside the town. It was something similar to finding someone. But who? Who could possibly help them? He decided to ask Gregory when he stopped screaming like a little bitch.

Gregory was in an immense amount of pain. The mole, had grown in height and a bit of weight, but overall had not grown to much since they left South Park. Gregory on the other hand had gained a lot of height in the few years, so the shrinking of his body and internal organs hurt a lot worse than for the Mole. So he screamed so he could try and take his mind off the pain. However he knew he couldn't keep this up. They had to find a miss Karen McCormick and gain assistance from her. They would also need assistance from Stan, as much as he hated the prospect, Kyle, Eric, and Wendy. This was not going to be fun.

Down in hell, the fun levels were the opposite of what Gregory was thinking. Kenny, Pip, and Damien were all playing PS4s. Damien even magic'd Kenny his princess Kenny gear. It was awesome. Kenny however, couldn't help but worry. He knew his friends would be fine, they were so used to seeing his deaths it barely affected them. However, his sister was a different story. She had seen his death this time, and, no matter what, she always was in a state of depression after that. The only time that she came out of it was when Kenny came back, but that was due to her forgetting he even died. Kenny sighed and continued to frown, but Pip noticed. So when Damien left for 'royal duties', Pip confronted Kenny.

"Kenny, are you okay?" He asked, sincerity in his voice.

"I'm fine pip." Kenny mumbled through his hood.

"No your not. I can tell." Kenny sighed, frustrated at how good Pip was at reading people.

"I'm worried about my sister." Pip shrugged it off and smiled.

"Don't be." Kenny gasped.

"How could you say that?!"

"Easy. People that see you die get a lingering wavelength in their brain that tells them you'll be okay. This will cause your sister to go into a depression, but no self harm or drugs, or anything bad like that." Kenny smiled at pip.

"You really know how to cheer people up Philip." Pip smiled at him.

"I'm British, of course I do."

-_**-I felt the need to put a line break here.-**_

Later that evening the McCormick s were fighting over funeral budgets and beer. Karen was the only one to hear the doorbell so she answered it. "Hello?" She asked, seeing two strange boys. A shorter, brown haired, messy one carrying a shovel and a backpack, along with a blonde, while kept, one, carrying a dufflebag.

Gregory was the first to respond to her, in his chipper British accent. "Hello. Would you happen to be Karen McCormick?" Karen nodded nervously.

"Then you need to come with us." Gregory said kindly while the Mole grabbed her, shut the door, and put a blind fold around her eyes.

"Where are you taking me?" Gregory looked at the mole for conformation and he just nodded.

"We are taking you somewhere safe, and we need your help." Karen was confused. Somewhere safe? That's odd.

"Why do you need my help? I couldn't even save my big brother." Gregory winced at that statement, while the mole was stone faced.

"We need your help to save south park, and in the process you get your brother back."

**_-hope you enjoyed.-_**

That was a lot of fun writing.


End file.
